how can you say that your truth is better than ours
by Drewyd
Summary: Black la encontró en la torre de Astronomía con un termo de chocolate caliente en la mano y la nariz enrojecida contra la baranda. [Feliz cumpleaños, L. Potter]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Warner Studios. Ésto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **how can you say that your truth is better than ours?**

Black la encontró en la torre de Astronomía con un termo de chocolate caliente en la mano y la nariz enrojecida contra la baranda.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su bufanda y amarrársela en la cara. Luego le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y la agitó.

—Oi, Evans, ¿todavía respiras?

Ella le miró de reojo, y esa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

—¿Me puedo sentar acá?

Lily asintió, y Black se posicionó a su lado, sacando las piernas por el hueco de la barandilla como ella. Su bufanda olía a cálido, si eso tenía sentido, y Lily enterró su rostro contra ella sin poder controlarse. Le dolían mucho los dedos, y tomó un trago de chocolate caliente para desperezarse.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, muñeca? ¿Un poco de whisky de fuego?

—Ya quisieras tú.

Le ofreció el termo, y cuando éste tomó un trago se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

—Madre Morgana, pero qué chocolate. ¿Lo has preparado tú?

Lily lo volvió a mirar de reojo, y Black puso los ojos en blanco. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, mientras el viento helado les mordía el rostro. El cielo era oscuro y nublado, y por primera vez desde que ella había llegado no se podían ver las estrellas.

—Bueno, Black, terminemos con esto. ¿A qué has venido?

—A hacerte compañía, por supuesto.

Lily resopló.

—No te ofendas, Black, pero no todos apreciamos tu _increíble_ personalidad las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Auch. Eso me dolió de verdad, monada. ¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucede?

—Tu estabas ahí. No me hagas repetirlo.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez Lily ya no estaba cómoda. De todas las personas del mundo que pudiesen haber ido a buscarla, Black no estaba entre los primeros cincuenta. Ella quería que se fuera, pero no tenía las fuerzas para pedírselo. Volvió a aspirar la bufanda.

—Escucha, tomar en serio las cosas que dice Avery es...

—Córtala, Black, por favor. Hoy no estoy de humor para estas cosas.

Él se quedó callado, y ella se volteó para mirarlo, sorprendida que había logrado silenciar al legendario Sirius Black. Él estaba de perfil, así que sólo le pudo ver el cabello azabache ondeando por el viento, y la nariz recta. A Lily siempre le había parecido más guapo que Potter, pero ni la mitad de divertido o amable.

Desde el primer día le había dado la impresión que había algo extraño en él, en la manera que su sonrisa se torcía y sus ojos centellaban, enloquecidos. Definitivamente, prefería a Potter.

Nunca le había dijo nada de eso, ni tampoco lo haría. Ella era demasiado amable para eso. Siempre se maldecía al pensar en ello.

—Lo siento, Evans. Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas.

—¿Entonces para qué has venido?

—James me ha pedido que viniese, sabes. No de sus mejores ideas, pero ya ves —Black volvió a tomar un trago del termo que Lily le había dejado en manos, y luego siseó, como si en vez de chocolate hubiese tomado vodka—. No se qué decirte, la verdad. Si te hace sentir mejor, un día pasé un cumpleaños entero escuchando la interesante historia de todas las cabezas cortadas de los elfos familiares.

Ella resopló, y trató de controlar sus risas. Black también sonrió, y se comenzó a rascar el puente de la nariz.

—Lo siento, en serio. Eso no da risa —dijo Lily, aplastándose la bufanda contra la cara para contenerlas. De alguna manera el frío descendió.

—Pues a mi me parece que sí. A la miseria le gusta tener compañía.

—Gracias de todas maneras. Es bueno tener perspectiva de estas cosas. Pudo haber estado _mucho_ peor.

—Supongo —Black miró el cielo sin estrellas y le devolvió el termo, aunque Lily no podía explicarse cómo veía con toda esa maraña de pelo. Ya le llegaba a los hombros—. Tal vez por eso me envió acá. Merlín sabe que ese imbécil nunca ha pasado un mal cumpleaños en su vida. Probablemente le daban veinte regalos cada año.

Ella volvió a resoplar, y dejó que el vaho de su aliento se elevase al cielo. El frío le quemó las encías.

—Eh, quién sabe. No me gusta meterme en los problemas de los demás.

—Pues a mí sí. Me distrae de los míos.

Lily se tomó el último trago que llenaba el vaso, y soltó un suspiro al notar que ya estaba tibio.

—Bueno, Black, hermosa charla. Ya te puedes ir.

—Pensé que estábamos pasando un buen rato acá, monada. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que ya me tengo que ir a la cama; se acabó el chocolate. Además, ya mi cumpleaños se acabó —hizo un ademán de incorporarse, pero Black le agarró por su propia bufanda y la mantuvo sentada en el piso. No sabía que él poseía tanta fuerza.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, y a ella le pareció que Black estaba buscando _algo_ , tal vez coraje, para comenzar a hablar.

—Escucha, preciosa, en serio, déjame hablar. Mira, la cosa es ésta: no es justo que te digan esos insultos racistas, y no es justo que te amenacen a muerte y que te traten como alguien inferior. Tú ya sabes de qué familia vengo yo, y créeme que me costó mucho tiempo entender la verdad...

—¿Me estás diciendo que debería de perdonarles todo y darle la otra mejilla?

—Que me dejes hablar, coño —podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Black había sido áspero con ella. Lily se subió la bufanda encima de los labios y se calló—; Merlín es testigo que no tengo una puñetera idea de lo que estoy diciendo. Te lo voy a resumir, que se me está congelando el huevo izquierdo: quiero que sepas que estamos de tu lado. Que sepas que te apreciamos mucho, que ningún hijo de _muggle_ merece pasar por esto y que vamos a luchar, y no es por sonar dramático.

»Quiero que pases un cumpleaños sin que alguien se te burle en la cara, y que no tengas miedo de ser torturada, y James, Remus, Peter, todos vamos a pelear por la causa. Ya es hora de que alguien le de la cara a ese hijo de perra de Voldemort.

A Lily se le habían erizado los vellos del cuello y de los brazos. Sintió que no tragaba saliva sino polvo, y le costó mucho pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

—Dios, Black. ¿Qué respondes a algo como eso?

—«Muchas gracias por su apoyo, encanto. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por el lago y nos divertimos» o algo por el estilo.

—Eres un maldito idiota —le dijo, pero estaba tratando de contener la risa. El frío casi había desaparecido.

Ambos se levantaron y se estiraron un poco para mover los músculos agarrotados, en especial Lily, quien llevaba sentada por horas. Tenía entumecida una parte de su cara y algunos de sus dedos.

—Ah, y lamento no haberte dado un regalo. James quería hacerte algo así como tu nombre gigante en fuegos artificiales sobre el lago; fue Peter quien le sacó la idea de la cabeza —ella se echó a reír, incrédula, y comenzó a desenvolverse la bufanda del cuello. Él detuvo sus movimientos con una mano—. Cuando baje un poco el frío te llevaré a Hogsmeade por la mejor cerveza de mantequilla y mi divina compañía. Quédate con la bufanda, muñeca. Considéralo una parte del regalo.

—Como si no tuviese, no sé, cuatro de éstas.

—Pero ninguna que huela tan rico.

Ella se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sin poder creer que alguien podía rivalizar a James Potter en arrogancia y prepotencia, y le dio al chico una sonrisa ladina.

—Quién lo diría, _Sirius_. Sí me hiciste sentir mejor, contra todo pronóstico.

Él no le respondió, solamente le mostró esa sonrisita presuntuosa suya y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. Sólo por esa noche, Lily le dejó hacer.

Mientras ambos bajaban de la torre rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor se le ocurrió una idea, y miró a Sirius lo mejor que podía sin meterle su cara en el cuello.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El tres de noviembre.

—Ah, ni idea tenía. ¿Cómo lograré darte un mejor regalo que éste?

La mirada sugestiva de Sirius fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Resopló sonoramente por la nariz, y alzó la vista al techo.

—Dios mío, dame paciencia...

—Siempre me he preguntado cuál es ese Dios tuyo al que le pides tanto. Oye, por cierto, el cumpleaños de James es el veintisiete de marzo. Como soy su mejor amigo voy a hacerle la segunda aquí y hablarte bien de él. Por Merlín que el chico es incapaz de pensar correctamente cuando tú estás involucrada...

—No me digas —dijo Lily, y luego pegó su rostro contra el hombro de Sirius para enterrar su sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ésta es prácticamente la primera vez que escribo a Lily y a Sirius, así que espero no haberme equivocado en la caracterización. Diciendo esto con la mayor de las vergüenzas, solamente inserté a Sirius porque secretamente adoro el Lily/Sirius. No me atrincheren, por favor.

De cualquier forma, ¡feliz cumpleaños 57°, Lily Potter! Te adoro con el ardor de mil soles.


End file.
